1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire harness and a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2009-93860 discloses an electrical wire cover which is mounted at the rear end of a connector. The electrical wire cover has an electrical wire housing portion. The electrical wire housing portion has a square box shape, and houses electrical wires extended out from the rear face of the connector. In addition, the electrical wire housing portion has electrical wire draw-out apertures opened in the upper, lower, right, and left faces of the electrical wire housing portion. Further, the electrical wire housing portion has opening/closing lids. The opening/closing lids are connected to the front edges of the electrical wire draw-out apertures, and can open and close the electrical wire draw-out apertures via hinges. In this case, while the opening/closing lids of three electrical wire draw-out apertures out of four electrical wire draw-out apertures are closed, the opening/closing lid of one electrical wire draw-out aperture is opened. Through the opened one electrical wire draw-out aperture, the electrical wires extended out from the connector are drawn out. Thus, the electrical wires are drawn out from the one electrical wire draw-out aperture of the electrical wire cover only in one direction.
By the way, assuming that the connector is aligned with other connectors in the direction intersecting the front-rear direction (the fitting direction), there are a plurality of counterpart connectors which are equal in number to that of the connectors. It is necessary to select out the corresponding counterpart connector into which each connector is fitted out of the plurality of the counterpart connectors, and it is difficult to find it. In addition, in the worst case, each connector can be erroneously fitted into the counterpart connector not corresponding thereto.
The present invention has been made based on the above circumstances, and an object of the present invention is to prevent the erroneous fitting of a connector and to smoothly perform a fitting operation.
The present invention provides a wire harness including a plurality of connectors aligned in a direction intersecting a front-rear direction, each connector being provided with a housing capable of being fitted into a counterpart housing, a front face of the housing being oriented in a direction facing the counterpart housing at fitting both the housings, in which the housing has a housing body provided with a cavity capable of inserting a terminal metal fitting connected to an end of an electrical wire from a rear side, in which the housing is provided with a through portion sectioned by a rear face of the housing body and passing through the housing in the direction intersecting the front-rear direction, and in which a plurality of electrical wires extended out from each connector are densely arranged in a height direction in the through portion so as to be abuttable on the rear face of the housing body so that a free movement of the electrical wires is restricted.